Sing After Me
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba have a fun moment of singing with their daughter. Fluffy Fiyeraba. Oneshot. For terahteapot. Songfic


**It's that time again. What time is it? One-shot time! I got this idea while watching a Sesame Street (DON'T YOU DARE JUDGE!) video on YouTube. It's called 'Sing After Me' and Elmo and Ernie are singing it. I found myself singing along and… this song just makes me so happy. It's… it's beautiful.**

**This one-shot is dedicated to terahteapot for winning the "Nia" in 'Blind Ambition'.**

* * *

"Mama, will you sing with me?"

Elphaba looked up from her book and saw her four year old daughter, Evina, looking up at her with her large, blue eyes.

"Of course, Evie," Elphaba smiled, placing her book aside and walking to the piano. She sat down and, setting Evina down next to her, began to play a song on the piano.

"Sing what I sing, sing after me. Be my echo, if you can be. Sing tra la la."

"Tra la la!" Evina sang.

"Mi mi mi."

"Mi mi mi."

"Ha ha ha."

"Ha ha ha."

"Hee hee hee."

"Hee hee hee!" Evina sang, jumping up the octave on the last note.

"Pick a peck of peppers."

"Pick a peck of peppers."

"Fiddle diddle dee."

Evina giggled. "Fiddle diddle dee."

"Be my echo."

"Be my echo."

"Sing what I sing."

"Sing what I sing."

"Follow the leader and sing after me."

"Sing after me," Evina echoed.

Little did Elphaba and Evina know, Fiyero was standing in the doorway, a large smile on his face as she watched his two favorite girls singing together.

"That was beautiful," Fiyero smiled.

Elphaba jumped, startled by her husband's voice. "Yero, you startled me."

"I know," Fiyero smirked. He lifted Evina into his arms and tickled her. "Hi, princess!"

"Daddy!" Evina giggled. "Sing with us!"

"Don't mind if I do," Fiyero smiled, sitting on the piano bench next to Elphaba.

"I just hope you can sing as well as you dance," Elphaba said, rolling her eyes.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Fiyero asked, wagging his eyebrow.

Elphaba resisted the urge to push Fiyero off the piano bench as she began to play the second verse.

"Sing what I sing, sing after me."

"Sing after me," Fiyero echoed.

"Be my echo, if you can be," Elphaba sang. "Sing di, di, di."

"Di di di!" Fiyero and Evina sang.

"Doe doe doe."

"Doe doe doe."

"Hi hi hi."

"Hi hi hi!" Evina sang.

"Lo lo lo."

"Lo lo lo," Fiyero sang, dropping down an octave as he lifted Evina into his arms and danced around the room.

"Pick a peck of peppers."

"Pick a peck of peppers!" Evina sang.

"Fiddle diddle dee."

"Fiddle diddle dee!" Fiyero sang, tickling Evina.

"Be my echo," Elphaba sang, smiling as she watched her husband and daughter dance around the living room.

"By my echo," Fiyero and Evina echoed.

"Sing what I sing."

"Sing what I sing."

"Follow the leader and sing… after… me…"

"Sing after me."

Elphaba turned around and smiled, seeing Fiyero tickling Evina again.

"Mama!" Evina squealed through her giggles.

"This has been another moment of 'Songs with Mama'," Fiyero smiled. "We should make that a thing."

Rolling her eyes, Elphaba rescued her daughter from Fiyero's tickling. "I think we should tickle Daddy now, don't you think?"

"Yeah!" Evina giggled, clapping her hands.

"Oh no you don't!" Fiyero said, turning and running away.

Elphaba smirked and snapped her fingers. Yelping, Fiyero fell to the ground. "Fae, what did you- really?" he asked, noticing that his shoelaces were tied together.

"Works every time," Elphaba smiled, running towards Fiyero and tickling him.

Fiyero squirmed under his wife and daughter's tickling. He somehow managed to escape and started to tickle Elphaba.

"Tickle Mama!" Evina laughed, copying her father.

"Y-Yero!" Elphaba gasped, laughing.

"That's what you get!" Fiyero laughed.

Elphaba squirmed out from under Fiyero and stood up, rubbing her now-sore sides. "This has been fun, but I believe it's someone's nap time, now."

"No! I wanna stay and sing some more!" Evina whined, pouting.

"We can sing some more later, princess," Fiyero said, lifting his daughter into his arms and carrying her back to her room.

When Fiyero returned, he found Elphaba by the piano. "She's a lot like you, you know."

Elphaba turned and smiled. "Well, she has your eyes."

"And your hair," Fiyero said.

"And your nose."

"And your smile."

"And your dance moves."

Fiyero chuckled. "And your beautiful voice."

"And your skin complexion."

Fiyero pulled his wife into his arms. "She could have been born any color of the rainbow, and I wouldn't love her any less."

"You… you mean that? Even if she was born green?"

"Of course, Fae." Fiyero kissed her forehead and continued to hug her close. "Now, I believe it's your turn to be the echo," he said, pulling her over to the piano and sitting down.

Brushing her hair away from her face, Elphaba sat down next to her husband as he began to play.

"Be my echo," Fiyero sang.

"Be your echo," Elphaba echoed.

"Sing what I sing."

"Sing what you sing."

"Follow the leader and sing after me."

"Sing after me."

Fiyero smirked. "Now watch out. Sing la."

"La."

"Mi."

"Mi."

"Ha."

"Ha."

"Hee."

"Hee."

"Di."

"Di."

"Doo."

"Doo."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Lo."

"Lo."

Fiyero smiled at his failed attempt to trick his wife. "Pick a peck of peppers."

"Pick a peck of peppers," Elphaba sang, smiling.

"Fiddle diddle dee."

"Fiddle diddle dee."

"Be my echo."

"Be your echo."

"Sing what I sing."

"Sing what you sing."

"Follow the leader and sing after me."

"Sing after me," Elphaba sang, leaning her head against Fiyero's shoulder.

The song ended and Fiyero pulled Elphaba closer to him, kissing her forehead. "That was fun."

"Yes," Elphaba agreed, smiling. "I love you, Yero."

"I love you, too, Fae."

* * *

**I challenge you all to watch the video. There's also a cute (if not cuter, which I personally think it is) one of Madeline Kahn singing it with Grover and it's SO ADOREABUBBLE! I was honestly about to self-destruct with cuteness while watching that video.**

**Wait… why are you all still here? Review and then go watch the videos!**


End file.
